A Nobody's Love
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret that he has kept for eight years. It has never bothered his until his fifth year at Hogwarts. No one knows it it except for a certain Professor. Not even Dumbledore know it... or does he? Events unfold and Harry is forced to guard the secret with his life. Enemies lurk around every coner. No one can be trusted. Not even his friends. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**((SXH: Okay! So I really looked this over and thought about how shitty this story was at first, so I decided to change it to something a lot better. Be warned that this will not be a very happy story but later it will be. I hope you all enjoy this and little thing I cooked up and tell me what you think. For now, please, enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Use your imagination. It's rated M for crying out loud! Violence, cursing (both kinds), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

A Nobody's Love

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_"It's so cold... So dark... Where am I?" said a small voice of a very small child. One who was sitting with his knees curled up to him and nearly crying. Although, no matter how scared and sad he should be, he couldn't cry or scream, even as the darkness swirled around him. "I need to see! I need light!"_

_All of a sudden, a white door appeared. It was clear as day to the boy's bright emerald eyes, yet gave off no light to his surroundings. The boy floated to it, hesitantly. Once there, he touched it. But, when he touched it, he recoiled. It stung him lightly, like a little bee would to a person's finger. He tried to open it; it burned his hands. He wanted to cry and be free of the darkness, but the door would hurt him if he touched it, maybe even kill him._

_That was when the darkness began to curl around him. It felt different from before. It felt almost loving, like it understood his pain, as it caressed him and pulled him into an embrace. He let it curl around him and carry him off, finding comfort in the way that it petted his ink black hair. Gradually, he felt ground beneath his feet, but still no light. Unfortunately, he also felt what he remembered to be rain. It was a cold, icy rain that chilled the small boy to the bone. Even as hours passed, the rain made no indication of ever stopping._

_"It's so cold... Is there anywhere I can go to get out of the rain? Is there any light here?" he asked to no one. He was soaked to the bone. He couldn't lift his head or else the rain would pour in his eyes. It was like he was in a shower that had long since used up all its hot water. He wanted to cry and bawl like the child he was, but no feeling came to him._

_His eyes glazed over. He was beginning to give up. Then the ground beneath him began to shake and stir. A crack formed in the ground right below him, light spraying out of it. His eyes began to brighten again as-_

"Harry! Wake up!" said the all too familiar voice of Hermione. Harry woke, slowly opening his eyes, his glasses nearly falling off his face from the force of Hermione's shaking. Harry straightened up, fixing his glasses, fighting off the oncoming headache.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked, stretching a little. When he did, the feeling of his joints popping and his muscles stretching brought a faint feeling of satisfaction. Looking out the window of the Hogwarts train, Harry sighed. They were on their way to their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered.

"What?" Harry asked curiously. He seemed in a strangely good mood. It was like a facade that sent a small chill through all the people in the compartment. Hermione looked to Ron and then back at Harry.

"You were shivering quite a bit in your sleep, mate," Ron explained nervously. Harry looked at Ron, showing a confused expression.

"You also talked in your sleep..." Hermione added slowly. Harry's head shot back to look at her. He could have sworn he felt fear. Fear for what he might have said right then.

"What did I say?" Harry asked hesitantly, pouring some worry into his voice.

"You said... something like: Is there no light here? I don't know. Something like that," Ginny informed. This was when Luna piped in from her seat across from Harry.

"Actually, he said: Is there any light here?" Luna looked at Harry. "What where you dreaming about, Harry?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, not making any motion to speak.

"I'm only curious to know what kind of dream it was. From where I'm sitting, it sounds awfully depressing," Neville commented, looking at Harry with a little worry. Harry hesitated. He knew what the dream was about and had no intention of telling anyone, not even the ones he truly cared about.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream," Harry assured rather pathetically.

"You're fibbing, Harry," Luna said dreamily. "We're your friends. You can tell us the truth." That tone she used. It was sweet and loving, like that darkness in his dream. It crawled under Harry's skin and made him shiver. They all saw him and thought it was just the thought of the dream he had. They would never think that it was the kindness that was shown to him. Harry thought for a few moments, not sure he should say anything at all. He decided to choose his words carefully.

"I'm sorry. It was just a memory, honestly," Harry replied and looked out the window. This made them all the more curious. None of them pressed him for more information, though they wanted to. But, for their friend's sake, they did not ask further. That did not keep them from making a mental note to ask some other time.

Harry watched as landscape after landscape passed by, in nothing but silence. He didn't even notice that Ron and Hermione left.

/

All eyes turned to the door when they heard a soft knock. It opened to reveal a certain blond haired noble. Ginny immediately jumped up to Harry's defense. Harry didn't even turn his head to him.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Lost your dumb goons?" Neville asked. Draco sneered at him, but said nothing to him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny said lowly.

"Save it, Weasel," Malfoy bit. "I don't have any bone to pick with you... yet."

"So, why are you here? If you want to pick a fight with Harry you've got another thing coming," Neville warned, setting down his plant just in case he needed to use his hands.

"Oh, shove off!" Malfoy snapped. "I just want to talk to Potter. Is that so bad?" Ginny and Neville frowned. Luna just smiled a little, causing Draco to give her an odd look.

"It is when it's you," Ginny countered. Malfoy gave her a sarcastic smile before frowning again.

"Like I said, I have no business with you. Either of you for that matter... Only Potter," Draco informed, looking straight at Harry. The younger boy didn't even look like he was paying attention. So Draco decided to ignore the others and say something that would definitely get the other's attention. "So, Potter, rumor has it that you live in a cupboard under the stairs. Is it true? If so, that is utterly pathetic. Can't even fight back to get you your own room? I wonder. Do you have any balls at all?" Draco narrowly dodged a punch from Ginny.

They didn't get to fight. They were stopped by the sound of Harry speaking. Though, something was off about it. What really stopped them was the fact that his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Believe me, Draco. There are worse things out there than you can possibly imagine. I live with those memories everyday with no solace except the wonderful company of true friends. And listen to me when I say, you know nothing of Hell," Harry murmured suddenly, but loud enough that he could be heard. His words caused everyone to stare at him. "I have been through hell and I will surely go through it again, if it is just to save one person or millions. But, you can say I don't have the balls to stand up to anything all you want, because I know that is not true and I can live with it, Draco."

Draco scowled at his given name being used by his mortal enemy. He grabbed Harry's arm and was about to yell at him but Harry flinched away yelling, "Don't touch me!" They all looked at him with wide-eyes. Draco had noticed the pleading look that flashed across his face, before it went to anger. He pulled away and went to the door.

"Look, I have a message to give from Uncle Sev," Draco said lifting up the note. "I tried reading it but it's in gibberish. I'm sure Potter knows how to read it." Draco tossed the note to Harry. In response, Harry merely put it in his pocket. Draco was about to leave when he changed his mind. The look on Harry's face bothered him and he felt like he should ask if he was okay. It was strange to see his enemy have such a pleading look in his eyes, and an anger... that looked false.

Draco stayed in the doorway and looked back at Harry, showing only a little concern in his eyes. "Potter, are you feeling all right?" The question shocked those in the room. Ginny saw the concern in Draco's eyes and wondered what was going on. Harry seemed to hesitate to answer. That was when they saw him shake his head 'no'. "How _are_ you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel numb," Harry said without a second thought. Nothing shocked them more. They didn't have time to question it for he continued with, "Why aren't your goons with you?" Draco thought on Harry's answer and decided not to linger on it.

"Those two baboons? They are just two idiots who don't know how to do anything. They don't even know I'm here," Draco said without a single regret. Harry looked up at Draco, his big green eyes shining brightly. "Besides, I would prefer to hang out with a different crowd." Harry smiled kindly.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there? Come and sit down, Stranger!" Harry smiled.

"Harry?" Neville asked.

"Harry, he was just insulting you earlier. Beside, how can we possibly trust a Slytherin?" Ginny ranted.

"Ginny, you know that if we linger on such petty things it will do no good to anyone. Besides, this isn't the first Slytherin I've trusted..." Harry informed, smiling to himself. "Everyone should have a second chance to make things right..."

"I agree. First impressions aren't always true. That is why second chances are given," Luna said dreamily. "Then there are those who are just bad at heart. Those are the people a person needs to watch out for and avoid, if possible."

"Luna's right. Draco had his second chance and he blew it! There is no way we can trust him!" Ginny argued.

"Ginny," Harry said in a stern voice, catching her attention. "You and I have a different opinion on this matter. You may have given him a second chance the minute he stepped up to you again. I, however, was waiting for him to change. I waited to see if he truly liked being with those two dumb blokes or if he wanted to try being my friend again."

"But, Harry-" Ginny tried.

"No 'buts'. If you don't like it, you can find yourself another seat somewhere else," Harry said sternly. Ginny huffed, not believing Harry had actually said that to her. Although, she did take her things and move to another compartment. Draco had to dodge her again, lest she knock him over in the doorway. "Draco, will you please sit?"

Something about Harry's voice just then, made Draco want to do as Harry said. He didn't know what it was but it was very compelling. Draco took Ginny's seat, sitting there a little awkwardly. Harry decided to break the ice by talking first.

**/**

**SXH: So? How was it?**

**Draco: Weird.**

**Neville: Agreed.**

**Luna: I like it.**

**Hermione and Ron: WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!**

**SXH: I can't tell you that. Read it again if you have to! Now... EVERYONE PREPARE FOR THE NEXT SCRIPT/ CHAPTER! We've got fans to please, so... MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!**

**Everyone else: *running around trying to find their scripts***

**SXH: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will tune in next time! Oh, and don't be shy! Leave a review to tell me what you think! I'll take any criticism, so long as it is constructive. And if it is a compliment, then say what you want! FLAMES ARE LAUGHED AT!**

_**Bye~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**((SXH: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that the other **_**A Nobody's Love**_** was taken up by someone else. This one is completely different to the one I had written so long ago. I hope you enjoy this one because it is not as completely spontaneous as the other and the plot moves a little slower. It is different. But, I hope that you like this chapter and story! Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I only own this storyline.**

**/**

A Nobody's Love

Chapter 2: The New DADA Teacher

/

"So, how was your summer?" Harry asked. Draco was taken aback a little by the question and grew nervous.

"It was... stressful. My father had been called off to many different meetings with the minister and people I don't remember. I had hoped to spend time with Uncle Sev but he had been called off to meetings he couldn't even tell my father about. I don't know why but for the past few years, Uncle Sev has hardly ever been able to spend time with me and-" Harry raised his hand to stop Draco.

"Draco, do you babble when you're nervous?" Harry asked. Harry laughed a little when he saw Draco nod his head in the affirmative. "I do that, too. Er... well, I used to. I had to learn to stop when I met Rita Skeeter. That woman will ruin anyone's life with her writings..."

"I agree. I read that article about you and Granger last year," Draco commented. "I have to admit, if I didn't see how you two act together, I would think that, too. However, the way you treat her is much the same as how I treat Pansy, like a sister." Luna decided to join the conversation this time.

"Well, I hardly think that she feels the same way. From what I have seen, she tends to flirt with you a lot," Luna commented.

"I suppose so. I have been trying to get her to hook up with someone else. That's not going very well, is it?" Draco laughed a little.

"Have you tried getting her with Zambini or someone like that?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm sure that wouldn't work out too well... Oddly, she used to have this huge crush on Uncle Sev," Draco shivered. "It took me forever to get that thought out of her head." Harry laughed a little at his reaction.

"I'm sure that wouldn't work out well. Snape is a busy man and would hardly have time to deal with her. That's _if_ he shared her feelings. Besides, her personality is a bit of a turn off to me," Harry agreed. Neville and Luna looked a little shocked by what Harry said. He hardly ever said anything sexual or even related to it. Was this really Harry? Draco didn't seem bothered by that. In fact, he agreed with Harry. That's why he kept Pansy at arm's length.

"Oi, Potter-" Draco tried but Harry again raised his hand.

"Call me Harry." Draco looked at him like he had grown another head for a few moments. But, he relented.

"Okay, Harry. Gods that feels weird! This all seems so strange. But, I don't feel like I should question it..." Draco said. Luna shrugged and went back to reading the _Quibbler_.

"I used to think the same thing just being on this train," Harry began. "I was on this train when I realized that there were actually people like me. People who could do strange things. There was an entire society based around it. But, I being famous was sort of the catch to it all. It's the one think I don't like about it." Harry sat back in his seat and looked out the window again.

"Do you mean that you never knew about magic until you got your letter?" Draco asked slowly and disbelievingly.

"I mean to say that magic was nonsense and forbidden to be talked about within the household at time. No magic whatsoever and imagination was unnatural. Just imagine living in that kind of house, Draco," Harry corrected. "I knew that strange things happened and that I had caused them, but every time I had brought it up my uncle would go into a rage... Then my letter came and it just seemed to get worse."

"Damn. I don't think I can imagine what that kind of life is like. Makes me wonder how the muggles live at all," Draco mumbled. "Hey, Harry. A minute ago, I was going to ask you if you could tell me what Uncle Sev put in the letter. He's been really secretive and I can't think of why. I know it has nothing to do with the You-Know-Who though." Harry playfully thought about it.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't think you can handle it," Harry said playfully. Draco, unfortunately, did not catch on and began to beg for the information. After a few minutes, Harry smiled brightly and let him in on the joke. A few curses later and Harry pulled out the letter to read. It wasn't actually in gibberish; it just had a spell on it to keep nosey people out of it. But, the problem was the fact that there was only a couple of sentences _to_ read.

**Meet me in the dungeons tonight, wear your invisibility cloak, and say Heartless. We have a problem.**

**-XIV**

Harry scowled at the note. Something was definitely wrong if Severus was concerned about it. If the problem meant that they would have to meet in his rooms then it was more than likely going to mess with his plans. Harry thought very briefly that he was going to be very stressed by the end of the first week.

"If looks could kill, that letter would be nothing but ash," Draco commented. Harry put the letter down and rubbed his forehead. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "But, it looks like Snape is looking for some reason or another to give me detention already. He wants to speak with me tonight after dinner..." If Harry was good at one thing, it was his ability to lie. He had always been able to weave in the truth with a lie and pass it off as complete truth. It was for two good reasons, too. One being that people believed him even when he was hiding things. He groaned for good measure in this case.

"That sounds a lot like him, doesn't it?" Neville piped up.

"Well, he doesn't do it to anyone else. I don't know why, but Uncle Sev doesn't seem like you, Harry," Draco added. Harry gave a microscopic smile and thought: _If only you knew..._

"That's very unlucky for you, Harry. But, he may have a reason to talk to you tonight. Who knows?" Luna agreed.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't land me in a month's worth of detention. Who knows what sort of horrible things he could have me do for him," Harry said and actually shivered. _I don't think that was even a lie. Severus has been spending some time with _him_, after all._

Draco quickly looked at his watch and sighed. "I believe we're almost there. I suppose I'd better go and change clothes. You lot best do the same."

"We will, Draco. See you later," Harry replied. Draco nodded and left the compartment. When he did, they all got changed and waited for the train to stop.

/

When they arrived, Ron and Hermione had not returned. So, Harry got their luggage and waited for them outside. Neville and Luna waited as well. Unfortunately, they didn't show up. Harry wondered where they could have gone, but decided to go on ahead with his other two friends. When the last carriage pulled up, Harry saw them. The carriage was being pulled by something that Harry could only call a horse of some sort. The creatures were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and they had pupil-less eyes, white and staring. They also had giant, leathery wings sprouting from each wither-one would have thought that they belonged to a bat. Standing so quiet and still, they looked eerie and sinister.

But, Harry didn't mind. He could recall seeing worse. Though he was no less curious. He shoved the luggage onto the carriage and sat down. Then he helped Luna with hers and Neville with his, though he did not ask for Harry to.

"Careful, Harry. Mine's a bit heavier than normal," Neville began as Harry began to take his luggage.

"It'll not be a problem at all," Harry answered and picked up the trunk with unbelievable ease. When Harry loaded the trunk, he turned back to Neville who stood there gaping at him. "What?"

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you were that strong," Neville exclaimed.

"Really, Neville. It was nothing. I just did a bit of work over the summer," Harry informed. "Now, let's get in. I don't fancy the carriage leaving without us." Neville nodded, still dumbfounded by what he saw. Harry just rolled his eyes and got in. He sat across from Luna, while Neville sat next to her. Then the carriage began to move.

"Er... Do you two see the things that are pulling the carriage?" Harry asked, sounding uneasy. Neville nodded slowly.

"Don't worry. I can see them, too. You're just as sane as I am," Luna began. "They pull the carriages every year. Though they can only be seen by certain people." With this she went back to reading her _Quibbler_. To Harry, the ride seemed to take forever. But, it didn't matter. It gave him time to ponder on what it was that Severus had been so concerned over.

/

When the carriage stopped at the castle, they lugged their trunks to pike them up with the rest. Then they made their way to the Great Hall. Once there, Luna went to her own table and Harry found Ron and Hermione. Harry marched over to them and sat down. He made sure to look rather irritated with them. Noticing his mood, they looked at him with concerned faces.

"So, where did you two make off to?" Harry began, not looking at them.

"We had to herd everyone to the carriages," said Ron. That was a lie.

"Really? I looked for the both of you and didn't see you anywhere," Harry said coolly, obviously unnerved.

"I don't know what Ron's talking about, but we had to meet with Professor McGonagall. She needed to talk with us about something," Hermione replied. Ron shot her a short glare.

"Well, it would have been nice to have been told by someone before I had to carry your trunks off the train," he snapped. Hermione tried to say something else when he continued with, "Never mind that. The Sorting Hat is about to sing.

When they heard the song, some people were thoroughly confused. Harry, though he didn't show it, understood it completely and couldn't help but scoff. No one here was going to band together. Most of the students hardly even _liked_ each other. It was a foolish thought to have. He watched blankly as the sorting began. After a while and a few new Gryffindor recruits later, they were all allowed to eat.

But, even as he ate, something weighed on his mind. At the teachers' table was a horrid woman clad in all pink. He was hideous like a toad and definitely someone to remember. Harry recognized her as Dolores Umbridge, one of his many judges at his hearing. He scoffed. _I'm back for one day and I end up getting attacked by Dementors. Honestly, my luck can't be that bad._ He thought as he ate. Judging by the fact that Harry didn't receive a memo of Snape's sudden occupation change, Harry assumed that Umbridge was going to be the new DADA teacher. He sighed. Now he knew what Severus meant by a _problem_.

Harry promptly ignored what Dumbledore's normal introduction with the new teachers. However, he had quite the difficult time with it as that terrible woman in pink was interrupting him. Oh, how he pitied Severus at the moment. He had to _sit_ next to the woman. Harry knew he should have felt bad about the sudden image of zapping the woman out of Hogwarts (or to ashes, whichever came first), but he didn't. Instead, he smiled at the thought. That would actually be quite fun.

The feeling only grew when the woman interrupted Dumbledore in a way she _thought_ was subtle but was actually quite rude. _She is actually going to _speak_?_ Harry loathed the very thought. Then, just like he predicted, with much dismay, she did. Her voice made the raven haired teen cringe at the sweetness. It sounded much like how Dumbledore would speak to him, only this toad's was higher pitched, squeaky even. Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears. So, this… 'woman'… was going to be the new DADA teacher. It was bad enough to have to listen to her speak now, let alone in a class room.

This year was definitely going to be troublesome.

**/**

**SXH: There we go! Another chapter is finally up!**

**Harry: Why do I have to go through this again? It was dreadful the first time.**

**SXH: Because I said so, now hush! *casts silencing charm on him***

**Harry: …*Mouthing words at her that were probably curses***

**Severus: Oh, so the boy can be quiet for once in his life.**

**Harry: *closes his mouth and glares at him***

**Severus: *chuckles* And what a nasty look he is giving me, too. Who knew Potter had a Slytherin side.**

**Harry: *crosses his arms and glares harder for a moment***

**Severus: *flinches when a sword imbeds itself into the wall next to his head***

**SXH: *sighs* This is only going to escalate. I can see it now. They're both going to end up in the Hospital wing by the end of this. So, I'm just going to go on while they duke it out.**

**Severus and Harry: *fighting in background***

**SXH: We hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will tell us what you think in a review. Don't be shy! We love hearing from you guys. Just make sure to use constructive criticism! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

_**Bye~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**((SXH: Hey guys! I was so happy when I posted up the first chapter. I didn't expect it to be so popular right off the bat. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter as much as you did the first! And here is the third chapter! Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I only own this storyline.**

**Warning: Cursing and violent tendencies**

**/**

A Nobody's Love

Chapter 3: A Glimpse of Him

/

After dinner, everyone began to make their way to their common rooms. Harry, irritated and showed it, stood up and joined it before his friends could catch him. They tried to catch up to him but couldn't find him. Harry lost them in the crow on purpose. He had ducked into an old, empty classroom and pulled on his invisibility cloak, without anyone noticing. He exited the classroom and then headed for the dungeons.

As soon as he stepped down there, he had to keep himself from laughing. Snape was trying to herd the new first years together while the prefects sat by and watched. Severus glared at them and threated them with detention if they didn't help. They immediately stood up and began helping their Head of House. What most other students don't know about Severus was that he did punish the Slytherins from time to time. But, he wasn't open about it. He knew that they were all full of pride, but he didn't believe that it took public punishment to teach them a lesson.

No. His Slytherins were special, so he always took a more private, yet humiliating approach. He would give them detention, but only on days that no one else had one, and he would give them a worse punishment. He would never give them a detention in class either, he would approach them after classes were done for the day. If it was a minor punishment, like a chastisement (for other houses), then he would call them into his officer later that day and give them a punishment he thought suited them. Harry chuckled lightly to himself at the memory of Draco wincing a little every time he sat down for about a week after he blew up Harry's cauldron.

Once the prefects began to round up the first years, Severus turned away from them and began to walk away toward his rooms. Harry quickly followed but had to jump aside when he heard quick footsteps come up behind him. _Speak of the devil…_ Harry thought as he looked at who had passed him.

"Professor!" Draco called coming up to the man.

"What is the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" the dark man asked. Draco stood there panting for a moment. Clearly he had run all the way from the Great Hall, down the steps and to the dungeons in a hurry to see Snape.

"May I speak with you privately?" the blonde asked as soon as he regained his breath. Severus gave a curt nod, and without a word he began to walk to his chambers again. Harry was going to move closer to Severus to get into the room quicker, but Draco seemed to be practically clinging to the grown man. Harry knew that if he could, he would be more than annoyed by the action.

When they arrived at Severus's room, Harry had to quickly run in behind the Malfoy before the Portrait slammed shut. Harry then moved quietly to the side so as not to be heard or be tripped over. Harry took a seat immediately, figuring this was going to take a moment. Snape gestured for Draco to take a seat while he summoned some tea.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about, Draco?" Snape asked as he took his own seat in his favorite green armchair.

"Many things actually," Draco began, but his voice grew soft. "Although, you may not wish to speak about some things I have in mind…" Severus chuckled deeply, making the boy in front of his fidget a little and look down, like he was in trouble.

"Try me," Severus answered, with an amused smile on his face. Harry felt his own lips twitch at the sight of it. It was rare to see the dark man smile, let alone laugh. Harry never really understood the need to either of those things. _Now is not the time to think about that. Right now, we must sit down and listen._ Harry thought to himself.

Draco briefly raised his eyes, but then they locked onto the floor again. Harry could see he was nervous. "I merely wished to know how your summer went, Uncle Sev. I hardly heard from you. What little I did get did not tell me how you were," Draco answered uneasily. Severus looked his up and down, studying him, debating his answer.

"Do not worry, Draco. I assure you it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord," Severus informed gently. "I was well over the summer, though I can't say the same for this school year. I have been working with some friends a long way from here. I was well out of harm's way." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, one he had been holding in since the train ride here.

"That is good to hear," Draco began again. "What exactly is it you were working on?" Draco raised his head now, his eyes shining with curiosity. Severus was taken aback by the question, but he gave a reassuring smile anyway.

"It was just some healing research, having to do with the heart," Severus replied. Harry commended Severus for his ability to lie without actually telling a lie. He had a gift for only giving the half-truth. Some days, he and the rest of their 'friends' would sit down and debate whether or not he was an honest man or a manipulative liar. Those conversations were always interesting. "Other than that, I can't say anything for sure. Maybe I will be able to tell you about it some other time. For now, I think you should be going off to bed."

Draco's nodded with each new piece of information, but he looked uneasy when he was told to go. "Uncle, can't I stay with you tonight? It has been so long since I last stayed here…" Draco asked timidly, making Harry's eye twitch. _Since when has Draco looked this cute? I swear he is acting like a little kid…_ Harry thought.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you can't. You have class tomorrow," Severus replied, putting on his best apologetic look. Draco's head hung and he stood. He went to the door and just as he was about to leave, Severus called back to him. "Good night, Dragon." Draco hesitated before returning it, and then he left. Harry's lips curved, smirking at the transaction.

"That was sweet," he commented and lifted his cloak. "I almost felt something." Severus looked at his with his normal cold eyes.

"Don't get smart, young man," Severus replied.

"You want me to stay dumb?" Harry asked playfully. Severus scoffed, scowling. "Quit that. That horrible look doesn't do justice for your handsome face." Severus ignored him. He went about the room and replaced the tea set with two wine glasses and a bottle of rich red wine.

"Shut up and sit down," the dark man ordered and poured his a glass. Harry bounced over and smiled so brightly that Severus shivered. There was always something wrong with that bright smile. It was something dark, cruel. If Severus ever had to compare the smile to something… Well, let's say that Harry's smile made Voldemort's look like a little girl's on Christmas day. If Severus could feel fear, he would be terrified.

"Alright, Sev. Since you asked so nicely, I will," Harry answered. And he did. He curled up in the other arm chair, and took up his tea. As soon as he finished his first sip, His face went from happy to dead serious. "Moving on to more important matters, what is it you wanted to speak about?" Severus waited a moment to college his thoughts after being showing that bright smile.

Taking a deep breath, Severus began with, "I assume you could take a good guess at that. You saw her didn't you?" Harry make a small noise of acknowledgement as he sipped some more tea.

"I did. I recognize her from the memories of Replarry. She was at his hearing in the ministry," Harry explained. Severus was briefly confused by the name until it downed on him.

"Oh, you mean your replica. I thought you gave up on naming them since they died so often…" Severus commented. Harry looked slightly offended.

"Of course I haven't. I care for all my little replicas! Especially Replarry III," Harry argued. "Number IV always spends so much time just to make them for me. Why wouldn't I care to name them after all his hard work?" Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"But… Were you not the one who killed them in the first place?" Severus murmured. Harry merely scoffed.

"Keep in mind that out of the few I have had-"

"About 19."

"- I have only killed about five," Harry informed. "The first ten committed suicide. Then there was the one in second year who had survived the initial Basilisk bite, but not the venom later. There was the one who got bitten by Remus that I have made sure to cover up, in third year. And then there were the three that went mad after the challenges last year." Severus's gaze dropped. The topic of those mention suicides where taboo. Harry would say very little every once in a while, but he would never speak of the cause. After a few moments of silence, they both agreed to move on with more important matters.

"So, she was at the trial?" Severus enquired and sipped his wine. Harry gave an affirmative nod. "Well, no surprise there. She is practically Fudge's pet. They like to cause trouble together."

"So, what is she doing here?" Harry pressed.

"Fudge does not trust Dumbledore anymore, as you could probable tell by the very uncreative headlines. He also does not trust you. He thinks you are a liar who want nothing but attention," Severus informed. Harry smiled a little to himself.

"Remind you of someone?" Snape ignored the comment and continued.

"Because of the events last year and over the summer, this Umbridge toad is going to be here to… observe the students and staff," he finished.

"By 'observe', you mean 'spy', correct?" Harry asked seriously. He didn't even need Severus to answer, he knew it already by the look in his eye. "No matter. We will continue as planned. However, I do expect a weekly status report and-"

"That is the problem," Severus interrupted. Harry stopped at stared at Severus, then motioned for the man to continue. "She has much more power here than you think. Fudge has allowed her to change the rules here, Potter. She can make changes, drastic changes, and Dumbledore will not be able to do anything."

Harry thought over this for a little while, his face remained neutral. It would have scared Snape if he were any normal person, but the caution was there. It was always there when he spoke to the boy. He could never tell what the other was thinking and the boy never showed his true intentions. At most, it made him wary to make a wrong move. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Describe it in one sentence, Severus," Harry ordered. There is was. That melodic sound again. Harry's voice was hypnotizing and almost like he had been put under Veritaserum, Severus answered.

"The only power she does not have in this school, is that of the headmaster," he found himself saying with a smile, hoping he had pleased the other. He watched Harry's eyes widened and His smile contorted to an expression of worry. Had he upset him? Was he displeased? Suddenly, the desire to please the boy faded and Harry looked defeated.

"Forgive me, Severus," Harry began. "I did not mean to force that on you."

"It is fine," Severus replied, shaking off the remains of that desire. "However, I cannot help but wonder what caused it. After all these years you should have mastered that ability of yours." Harry shrugged and drank some of his tea.

"I don't know. Something has been making it come out lately, especially when I don't want it to…" Severus studied the boy. After a while, he stood.

"You should leave soon. Your two 'friends' are waiting for you," he informed softly. "If you wish to stay longer, I have to argue that it should be no more than an hour. They would surely start a search party for you if you were gone that long." Harry nodded and stood, his eyes cast down to the ground.

"I don't know. I think I just was to be alone… Maybe I'll go visit _him_, though," Harry whispered to himself.

"Potter, do you mean…?" Severus stopped when Harry's blank eyes shot up to look at him.

"Never mind. You are right. If I wait any long, they'll have Fluffy sniffing for my trail. Goodnight, Severus," Harry said and strode out. Severus watched him leave with concerned eyes. He has been acting strange lately. Every time that man come up, Harry avoids talking about him. _Did they have a fight or something?_ Severus thought as he put away the glasses.

**/**

**SXH: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment if you liked, and favorite if you want to see more. I would normally put a little funny skit at the end, but I'm running a little short on time today. Again, Hope you all enjoyed.**

_**Bye~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**((SXH: Hey, guys! I'm really glad you all liked the other chapters and have stuck around for more. I don't know if you guys have realized this yet, but this fanfiction is a little dark. There is a lot of angst that will be involved within this story and with Harry himself. I won't ruin my own story to you guys, so just keep hanging on and bear with me! Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter or any of the characters involved. The only thing I own is this storyline that I have created.**

**Warning:**

**/**

A Nobody's Love

Chapter 4: His View

/

_Darkness surrounds him, enveloping him in a comforting embrace. He can feel the pain in his hands after he repeatedly pushed against the white doors of light. The burning sensation that it caused on his palms and he persisted on, trying to find salvation in the light. Now, they only ached. The pain was a pleasant reminder that he could feel _something_._

_The darkness that had caressed his body and wrapped around him in a warm blanket soon dissipated. It drew away from him, leaving him cold. It only got colder when he felt something fall on his skin. It was…_

"_Is that… rain?" he asked himself, his bright sunset colored eyes turning upward, feeling the cool droplets on his skin. Suddenly, lightning struck. It illuminated his surroundings, allowing him now only to see where he was, but also himself for a brief moment. After that, I began to become lighter, brighter even. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness._

_His skin was tan, and his long silver strands contrasted with it almost beautifully. But, his looks did not matter to him. He was in an alleyway. He briefly wondered where he was before his hair at the nap of his neck began to stand on end. He recognized this sign as one of fear, but he felt none. However, he trusted the feeling and left the alleyway as fast as he possibly could. He was in danger and he knew it. He ran and ran as fast as he could until he came to a dead end, a cliff in the road to be exact. But, he gasped at the sight._

_In front of him was a large white castle, seemingly floating over the city. The brightness nearly blinded him, but he could not bring himself to look away. It loomed over the city, ominous yet comforting._

"_So, there is light here?" he thought. He could not stare at the castle for long. Not because it hurt his eyes, but because he heard something. Or, rather someone…_

"_Excuse me. Are you lost?" came a soft voice of a child. He turned and stared down at the being in front of him. At first glance, one would see the boy as plain and unmemorable. However, he was captivated. Those bright green eyes that stared up at him were even more beautiful than emeralds or even Russian diopside. The boy's glasses almost hid them, as well as the inky black hair. His skin was so pale that it glowed, casting a little light around him._

_The most notable thing about this child was the scars on his body. They were thin and almost imperceptible, but they were there. It was almost like someone… He found himself shivering at the thought. Why? This child only had to be about what? Eight?_

"_Sir, are you lost?" the boy repeated, looking him up and down with concerned eyes. They widened when they reached his hands. "You are hurt. Come with me. I'll heal them right up." There, in that melodic voice, he found that he could not find it in him to disobey, but he did._

"_No," he replied though halfheartedly. The boy seemed puzzled at his reaction. Then he seemed a little irritated. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer and said-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Xemnas reached over and slammed his fist against the damned alarm clock, breaking it I the process. He grumbled and turned over in his bed, bringing the covers around him. Suddenly the door slammed open and a man with bright blue hair, yellow eyes, and an _X_ on his face walked in with a tray.

"Good morning, Superior," he said in a monotone like voice. Xemnas heard him set the tray down on the table and pause. "Sir, may I ask why you deemed it fit to break your alarm clock… again." He obtained no answer from the man. He sighed. "Sir, this is the third time this week. I know you miss our friend Ahrxri, but…" Before he could even finish, the blue-haired male got slammed with a pillow. Said pillow slid down his face and then fell to the floor in a beaten mess. The yellow eyed man just stared at him until finally saying, "Very mature, sir."

"Don't talk about him," Xemnas ordered and sat up in the bed. The covers slid down, revealing a nicely toned body and strong muscles. "How is his replica coming along, Saïx?" Saïx rolled his eyes and picked up the pillow from the floor.

Placing it on the bed, he said, "I'm not sure. Vexen has not turned in his report yet." Xemnas said nothing for a long time. He merely looked out of his large windows to the sky. There, looming over the city, the castle and the darkness, was the luminescent, heart-shaped moon. Then his eyes fell past it and down to the vast, endless city below. He could see the darkness curling, moving, plotting. He did not want to see such a view. He wanted to see those bright green eyes again. He suddenly felt exhausted again, longing for rest.

"Sir, if I may," Saïx said suddenly, bringing Xemnas out of his thoughts. "Why do you wish for Ahrxri to return so quickly? He has only just left. As I recall, you yourself have gone on missions longer than five days."

"As I recall, I can make it to where you won't come back for five weeks if you don't drop the topic," Xemnas threatened absentmindedly. Saïx nodded and stepped back a little.

"As you wish, sir. I will go and check on Number IV's progress," Saïx informed.

"Very well. Do not disturb me for the rest of the day. Also, go over the reports for me," Xemnas continued.

"Yes, Superior," the blue-haired man answered. Xemnas dismissed him, listening for him to leave before letting out a sigh. He thought about the dream that he had before Saïx woke him. It was the first time he had ever dreamed about that day. Hell, it was the first dream he'd had since the boy left. It was the day they had met. The day he first became a Nobody…

The scene shifted before his eyes. Everything around him changed and he once again found himself reveling in the memory. Darkness entered the room, distorting the white and grey walls into dark brick ones of an alleyway. Xemnas stood and the floor under his feet shifted to cold concrete. He could practically feel the freezing rain on him again, soaking through his clothes. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened then, he stood before the little eight year old again.

"_Who are you?" he asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer._

"_I am Nobody," he replied a little sadly, turning away a little. The tan man took a step forward, getting a better look at the other. The boy did not notice him at first. Then, as he drew closer, the boy's eyes bolted forward and he jumped back a few steps. Xemnas saw the reaction and studied him for a moment._

"_Surely you do have a name. Everyone has a name. So, why don't you tell me yours?" he encouraged. The boy's eyes flickered over him. He could tell the boy was calculating the danger he posed. Slowly, the boy's tense shoulders relaxed._

"_I have no name, none that is worth anything to me. I despise my name," the raven haired boy spat. Xemnas couldn't help but smile at this act. They actually had something in common._

"_If you hate it so much? Why not change it?" he asked. They boy's eyes widened and he seemed to think this over. "If it makes you feel better, I hate my name too," he added. The boy didn't tense as he took another step forward._

"_What… would I change it to?" the boy asked slowly._

"_Anything you wish. Here, I have an idea. Why don't I take my name Ansem and just switch around the letters and add an 'x'?" he asked. The boy looked confused._

"_Ansem? Is that your name?" he asked softly. The silver-haired man nodded. "So… your new name would be Xemnas, right?" The tan man thought about that for a moment, then he nodded. "How could you like that name? I just made it up!" the boy suddenly yelled. Xemnas looked up with a shocked expression. "Why? I shouldn't be able to name you! I have no right!"_

_Xemnas blinked. "No right? Why would you say that? Of course you do." The boy looked taken aback. Then Xemnas kneeled down to look the boy in the eye. "Don't think you don't have the right to. You have offered to help me, and I have rudely turned you down. The least I can do in return for your kindness is to give you this."_

"_I have done nothing," the other argued. "You have every right to turn me down, rudely even since you don't know me." Xemnas just stared at him for a moment then chuckled deeply. "What's so funny?" he snapped._

"_Well, if you see it that way. Then I'll just have to name you. An eye for an eye after all," he said. The boy seemed dumbfounded for a few moments._

"_You… want to name me?" he asked slowly, with a hint of hope._

"_Why not? You named me," Xemnas smiled and held out his hand. "What's you real name?" The raven haired boy looked from the hand to Xemnas's eyes and back. Slowly he took it and answered. Xemnas noted how soft and warm the boy's hands were. He could also see the faint scars on them as well, like he had been burned. So this boy also touched the door…_

"_Harry," he whispered._

"_Hmm. That's a nice name. Why would you want to change it?" Xemnas asked._

"_It's a long story," Harry said softly but firmly. "You said you were going to name me?"_

"_Yes," Xemnas said and thought over all the possibilities of the boy's name. "How about… Ahrxri?" The boy said nothing for the longest of moments._

"_I guess that's okay," Harry replied and pulled of Xemnas's hand. "Follow me. I'll take you somewhere warm and dry. I'll also heal your wounds for you."_

"_Thank you," Xemnas said as he was directed toward to cliff. Just as the boy came to the edge of the cliff, a new path appeared and lead up toward the bright castle. Ahrxri assured him that he was alright, but he didn't funny trust the path that was almost transparent under his feet. When they finally make it to the castle, the doors opened and the boy led him in._

The world faded away from Xemnas's eyes and revealed his room again. The castle back then seemed so lonely and empty. Now there were so many people here, people like them. Xemnas looked to the sky, staring at the moon that had only recently been created. The beautiful, heart shaped moon that towered over them. The castle was the beacon in the darkness, and the moon was their ray of hope.

"You don't deserve to be with those people," Xemnas spat, but the thought of those beautiful eyes calmed him. "You belong here, with us, with me…"

"What about you?" came a voice from overhead. Xemnas's eyes narrowed and he looked up. There, standing on the ceiling, was an annoying pain in the ass, named Xigbar. He had bright yellow eyes and black hair with a couple of stripes of white. Grinning down at him, Xigbar continued. "Hey, sleepy head! You know, I've never seen you in your PJ's before. If you ask me, it sort of suits- Hey! No need to be violent!" Xigbar disappeared for only a second before reappearing on the other side of the room. He stared at the spot he has once been, his grin wiped off his face. There were two ethernal blades that now occupied the space.

"I told VII that I wished not to be disturbed," Xemnas said lowly. "Did he not inform the rest of you?" Xigbar relaxed a little and smiled playfully again.

"I dunno. He said he had something important to say before I popped out here to meet you?" Xemnas shook his head. This man was worse than IX at times, and that was saying something…

"Get out," Xemnas said simply, turning away to look back at the sky. Xigbar, being the suicidal idiot he is, ignored it.

"You okay man? You seem a little down?" he replied. Xemnas's brow twitched, but he said nothing. "Is it about the new little guy? What was his name again? Arrxhi? Arrixh?"

"Ahrxri," Xemnas corrected before the man butchered his name further.

"Yeah him. Does it have something to do with him?" Xigbar asked. "Don't tell me the brat screwed something up or something because he's gonna be-"

"Ahrxri has not made a single mistake so far. Now I suggest that you leave before I decided to give you another scar on that ugly mug of yours," Xemnas said lowly. Xigbar was taken aback for a moment. He studied his superior for a few more moments before smirking.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Superior. I'll leave you here to think about superior stuff or even that nice piece of ass you're tapping." Xigbar disappeared right as Xemnas threw his desk at the man. He cursed when the man fled the room and promised to get him back for it later. Right now he needed to get dressed and get some work done.

/

Harry laid down on his bed and only wished for a good night's sleep. However, he knew that he wouldn't rest well. He was too cautious, too aware of his surroundings. The teen didn't trust this place or its people. He feared that they knew who or what he was and was planning his demise. _I'm becoming paranoid…_ Harry thought to himself, rubbing his eyes after taking off his glasses. Just as he laid his head down, he whispered a spell that would put a barrier around his bed.

Sighing, he closed his eyes to go to sleep, praying that his screams would go unheard through the walls he created.

**/**

**SXH: There you have it! Another awesome chapter! I'm currently working on the next one, so no need to worry! Just stick around for more! 'Til next time!**

_**Bye~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**((SXH: Hey there guys! This is another chapter in this wonderful story that you guys love. Shocker in the last chapter, huh? Well, there's more to come! I really appreciate that you guys are taking the time to read this story. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story, because I'm sure you don't like me wasting your time with things like this. Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I only own this storyline.**

**Warning: Lots of cursing...**

**/**

A Nobody's Love

Chapter 5: Class with Umbridge

/

Harry awoke to the sound of bustling around the room. He coughed a little, his throat dry and sore from his screams through the night. _More nightmares…_ he thought, only wishing them to go away. He wasn't afraid of the nightmares themselves. He couldn't be. But, he did feel… panicked in them. The pain all over his body was just one of the after effects of these nightmares. _I need to get with Vexen and see what is happening… This is the first time I have felt anything, and I need to know what is causing it._

Just as Harry was going to lean up, his eyes were assaulted by a bright light. His ears met the sound of the curtain to his bed being roughly yanked back. He barely had time to get rid of the barrier before one of his 'friends' were either shocked by it, or torn apart by it. Harry couldn't really remember which spell he used last night.

"Come on, Harry! Get up!" Neville's voice met his ears. Harry reached over for his glasses and put them on, though he really didn't need them. His eyes had been fixed a long time ago. Now he just used them to keep up appearances. _Xemnas likes them too…_ He thought absently before shaking the thought out of his head.

"Oi! You're not just going to laze about all day, are you? Hurry and get dressed!" Ron yelled from across the small room.

"I hear you, I hear you… No need to shout," Harry replied as he got out of bed.

Once he was dressed and ready, he and Ron went down to the common room to meet with Hermione. He got nagged at about his ruffled and tired appearance and then was dragged, albeit reluctantly, to the Great Hall. He still felt groggy even as he sat down. He didn't really want to do anything but crawl back into bed. _But, if you did that, Demyx or Saïx would come in and drag you out._ Harry's mind provided. _No worries. I would just kick their asses if they did!_ Harry thought happily, smiling to himself.

_But, Demyx being who he is would probably just whine and cry to Xigbar or someone who'd listen. Eventually, someone would drag Xemnas out of bed and have him get me up._ Harry giggle at the thought.

"Hey, what's so funny, mate?" Ron asked. Harry tensed up a little and scratched his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking to myself," he answered. Hermione frowned.

"Well, try not to giggle out loud… You look insane when you do that," she commented. Harry faked a blush and hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, guess I didn't think about it," he said. Suddenly someone called from behind him.

"Oi, Potter!" came the voice of Draco. Harry turned around and two pieces of paper where shoved into his face. One was a letter, the other was his schedule. "Professor Snape wanted me to give you that. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, accidently dropped this on the ground."

"Oh, thanks, Malfoy," Harry mumbled taking the papers from him. Harry sighed and stared blankly at the letter from Severus, not really reading it.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the safer side of Harry. He didn't like the idea of being strangled by a rotten red head today. Harry just looked up and smiled sadly.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little home sick…" Harry mumbled and looked back down at the paper. Ron took this chance to butt in this time, his anger visibly boiling over.

"I thought you hated that place, mate? But more importantly, what the hell is he doing here?!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Hush, Ron," Harry said simply, effectively shutting the other up. Hermione, stunned by Ron's sudden silence, looked back and forth between Harry and Ron. Draco also froze at the sound. There was something off about the way the dark haired teen in front of him said that. It was calm and said without care, like how a person would chat with another. It was casual. However, the Malfoy heir caught hold of something… melodic about it. It was strange.

Harry though, continued on without missing a beat. "It's not that I miss that place… It's just some of the people I met…" Harry's look quickly turned pensive, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. What was the matter with him? He came here every year and he never actually missed _them_. It was strange even to him. Harry turned to Draco and smiled brightly. "I'll have to tell you about them one day. You may not be interested since they're Muggles, but they're still awesome people."

Draco's eyes narrowed. It wasn't at the thought of hearing about Muggles. No. His attention was partially focused on Harry's friend. At the mention of other friends, they turned their head to him, almost studying him. Then, when he mentioned that they were Muggles, the look stopped. Hermione looked back at her food, almost disinterested, but Draco still felt her eyes on them. She was watching their every move. Draco did want to talk with Harry more, but he couldn't risk it. Not with Ms. Know-it-all around.

"Not a chance, Potter. I do you one favor and it goes to your head. I should teach you a lesson, you know," Draco said and took out his wand. He cast a quick spell that turned Harry's hair bright red. Harry stood and up and yelled. Draco smirked and stood as well. "There, now you and Weasel match!"

"What the bloody hell did you do that for, you git?! I should turn your hair pink for that!" Harry yelled running his hands through his new hairdo.

"Sorry, pink doesn't look good on me," Draco replied walking away.

"All the more reason to do it!" Harry drew out his wand and sent a spell flying at him. Draco ducked and then began to sprint away.

"Catch me if you can, Potty!" Draco yelled. With that, the Malfoy heir disappeared. Harry was about to go after him when Hermione piped up.

"Don't bother, Harry. He's not worth it," she said, casting a small spell on his hair, changing it back to his normal raven locks.

"Yeah, I know," Harry grumbled and began to eat.

"Anyway, we better get going. We don't want to be late for Defense," she informed, standing up. Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"But, I've only started eating," Harry protested.

"Should have thought about that before you started chatting with Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, do you ever _shut up_?" Harry asked, irritated as he snatched his bags up and began walking away with a piece of toast in his mouth. "When are you going to let bygones be bygones, Ron?" Ron and Hermione jogged to catch up with their friend.

"When he stops being such a git," Ron replied.

"Merlin! Sometime I wonder why I'm friends with you," Harry said, defeated.

/

When they arrived in the classroom, Draco had already taken a seat and everyone was bustling about. Someone had set loose a flying paper airplane and the Slytherins had made a game of trying to hit it and knock it down. Harry, Ron and Hermione all took the only empty seats in the front. Harry took this time to open pick up Snape's letter. But, on the back, there was a nice, cursive writing. _Draco… You truly are a Slytherin._ Draco had cast a wordless spell on the back of Snape's letter after he had spelled Harry's hair red.

He quickly scanned over the letter, then gave an imperceptible smirk. _"Meet me tonight in the dungeons. I need to talk to you about a few things"_ Harry read to himself. Then he flipped over the note and frowned. It was messy and quickly written down, as though Snape had been in such a hurry he had to get it down before he forgot.

**Watch yourself. The woman is out to get you.**

**-XIV**

Suddenly everyone gasped and Harry's eyes looked up just in time to see the paper airplane fall onto his desk in smoldering ashes. He raised his gaze to look at the woman in front of him and mentally sighed. Thai wasn't good.

/

Xemnas sat down to relax in the Grey Area, the castle's one place to prepare before they went out on their missions. He sighed heavily and looked up and the blinding white ceiling. As people filed in, they paused at the sight of him. He didn't pay any mind, he just closed his eyes and laid his head back. He ignored their curious and confused gazes and just waited for his second-in-command to give him a mission. He needed something to take his mind off of Ahrxri.

His peace was once again disturbed by on overly cheery blond. How did he know it was a blond? One because there were about four out of all thirteen of them. Two, this one was the only one out of those that was neither quiet, sarcastic, nor psychotic… No. This was the one he couldn't handle well…

"Hey, Superior! What's up? We don't see you come down here often," came the voice of the once person Xemnas could only identify as Demyx. He was a kid all around. A kid in an adult's body and a pain in the ass. Xemnas sighed.

"What does it look like, Number IX? I'm about to go on a mission," Xemnas answered, trying to keep his calm. But, it was truly trying when there was another persistent red-haired asshole that soon joined in.

"Really?" came the sarcastic voice of said asshole. "Then why do you look like you're anxious to go? Are you worried that you might be just a little rusty? I don't blame you, we all know that you don't go on missions often." Xemnas opened his eyes and saw Axel standing above him. Axel was the second most striking nobody in the organization. His eyes were also an emerald green, but they didn't hold the luster that Ahrxri's did. Axel also had blood red spiky hair that no one could miss.

Saïx saw the exchange and soon stepped between them. "I think that's quite enough. You two have missions to get to. You don't need to waste your time with idle chatting," he interrupted.

"No, Number VII. It is quite all right," Xemnas said as he brought himself to stand. "I think Axel just earned a small prize for his guess. Demyx, switch missions with Axel for today. I think you'll both find that the switch will benefit both of you." Saïx looked apprehensive at first, but allowed the two to switch missions. Xemnas took his own and sighed. Halloween Town. It was dark, depressing, and frankly exactly what he needed right now.

"Sir, you do realize that Axel will now be sent to Atlantica and Demyx to Arabia right? That's not is the complete opposite of their abilities. Are you sure?" he asked. Xemnas just smiled and summoned a dark corridor.

"Positive. I've sure they will love the change, VII. Would you ever doubt me?" he asked in a mock sweet tone. "See you later." With that he stepped into the dark corridor and vanished. Saïx stood there, not sure what to think. Finally one thought came to him. _The Superior is very angry today..._

"What the fucking hell?! Atlantica? But I'm a pyro!" yelled Axel from behind him.

"Arabia?! Awww maaaan!" Demyx whined. "I won't be able to use my water clones! It all ev-evacu-ev-"

"Evaporates," Saïx provided as he handed out the other mission folders.

"Yep! That's it!" Demyx chirped.

"Man... Why the hell is the Superior is such as pissy ass mood?" Axel asked as he made his dark corridor. Just before he walked in, Xigbar appeared beside him and clapped a hand on his shoulder happily.

"If you wanna know, I'll tell you. You've got three guesses first, though," he informed.

**/**

**SXH: Well, isn't Xigbar just a piece of work... Hope you all liked this chapter, stick around for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**((SXH: Here I am again with the next chapter to this surprisingly popular story. I seriously have no clue why you all love this story so much. Please, just tell me why! This was originally just to blow off some steam, but you all liked it so I just decided to go with it. Anyway, I hope you all like this next chapter. Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I only own this storyline.**

**Warning: Cursing.**

**/**

A Nobody's Love

Chapter 6: Minor Plans and Meetings

/

Harry made his way from McGonagall's office with a cookie in his mouth and a couple in his hands. It wasn't really a secret that Harry loved sweets, but Harry tried to hide it a little at times. He adored sweet and spicy foods. The only thing he hates was food without much taste in it. Harry munched happily on his newt cookie as he went to the Great Hall.

Why did Harry even get cookies? Well, it all started when he pissed off that Umbridge woman during class. He didn't really want to cause trouble, but it was expected of him to pick a fight with a person who called him a liar. It was easy to pretend, too. He didn't like to be called a liar, even playfully. He hated it. Harry giggled to himself again. _Hate… If only I could._ He thought as he bounced into the Great Hall.

After he had made the big pink woman angry, he was given a week's worth of detention and then sent to Professor McGonagall. She had advised him to not _openly_ disagree with the woman and then gave him a cookie for his efforts. Harry smiled brightly at the though. _Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks the toad is horrid._ Harry soon found Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione. He kept his bright smile up and went over to sit with them.

"Been gone for that long, have I? It's already lunch," Harry said and offered Neville and Luna a cookie. Neville declined and Luna took one with her own happy smile.

"Yeah, mate! Where on earth did you go?" Ron asked, taking the other cookie that Harry didn't offer him.

"He went to Professor McGonagall's office," Hermione answered, her irritation in her voice. The she mumbled something about how that had been the third time she had told him that. Harry just smiled. "Where did you get the cookies?" Hermione asked in the end.

"Professor McGonagall offered them to me while we talked. I think she said that they were newt cookies," Harry informed. Luna brightened up instantly and munched happily on hers. Apparently, they seemed to be one of her favorites. Ron, on the other hand, spit it out and went to gulp down his pumpkin juice. They all laughed.

"Well, we better prepare for the next class. I think we have potions next," Neville said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not so sure I wanna go."

"Come on, Nev! You need to get over that silly fear of Snape. He's not that scary once you get to know him," Harry assured.

"And how would you know?" Ron sputtered.

"Don't you recall how many detentions I've had with him so far?" Harry lied easily.

"Even so, I'm not so sure, Harry," Neville mumbled. Harry patted Neville on the back, laughing.

"Don't worry too much about it. The trick is to not pay attention to him. Just concentrate on your work," Harry advised. "Now, come on! We've got to get going. If we're late, I just know he's gonna blame me for it. I'm not sure they could fit in another detention this week!"

"Harry, that's not exactly something to be proud about," Hermione said as she began to stand.

"Never said I was proud of it, 'Mione," Harry replied, standing up with the rest of them. "If I can't laugh about it, it's just going to make me feel worse in the end." Luna smiled up at Harry.

"That's a great way to think about it! Stay optimistic, Harry. Believe me. You're going to need it," Luna said and bounced off. The others watched her leave with confused looks. Harry contemplated what she meant by it, but didn't have time. It seemed like everyone pushed it off to the fact that Voldemort had returned. Now he was being dragged down to the dungeons.

When they arrived, Harry was the one forced to the door. It had become a habit for everyone to shove him in front and be the first to open the door. Harry's expression quickly turned defeated and he softly knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the soft reply. Harry opened the door and allowed the others to file in. Draco gave Harry a glance before entering. It was one that said 'let's talk after class'. Harry only nodded and filed in as well. Before he could even set his things down, Snape called out to him. "Potter, in my office. Now."

"But, Professor, what has Harry done? He's only just arrived," Hermione asked. Snape raised his gaze from his grading. He studied Hermione before scowling.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Snape bit out. "Everyone else, turn to page 13 in your books. We will not brew anything today. I want a 4 foot essay on why it is important to brew the Draught of the Forgotten, a potion to counteract the effects of Obliviation, in the light of the full moon." After hearing all of them grumble and get their supplies out, Snape stood and led Harry to his office. Once inside the room, Harry glared at Snape. He crossed his arms and stepped in front of him.

"Number XIV, I do look forward to one hell of an explanation for this," Harry spat. "Explain to me why you seemed it necessary to do that? Couldn't it wait until I actually did something?! Maybe blow up my cauldron, cussed Malfoy or even you out for calling me a liar, or, hell, even make a small mistake like using the wrong colored quill, just to name a few possibilities…"

"I assure you, I didn't call you in here because I just wished for your company," Severus drawled. "I was ordered to." Harry's eye twitched and he snarled.

"By who?" he growled. Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind and he was drawn up to a large, broad chest. His mind whirled at who it could be and he desired to get away from them no matter what. Harry struggled and eventually got out of the man's grip. He spun around and landed a good punch to the person's jaw. He jumped back and got into fighting position before he froze.

"You know, I thought you would at least be 'happy' to see me. I never thought you would punch me…" came the dark, deep voice of one mocha skinned friend of him. He stood from his spot on the ground and brushed himself off.

"Xemnas!" Harry yelled. Severus was slightly happy that he put up the silencing charms before everyone arrived. "What the fuck? I told you not to sneak up on me!" Harry huffed and turned away from the other. Xemnas only smiled and opened him arms.

"Does it really matter now? You already hit me," Xemnas said. "Besides, I went through a lot of trouble just to come see you. To think I just came here to be punched…" Xemnas gave a mock pout and rubbed his cheek.

"You shouldn't have come!" Harry chastised, turning around to face the other. "If Saïx catches you here, you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Xemnas came closer to Harry, still smiling.

"I'm the Superior. I won't have to explain anything to him," Xemnas countered.

"That doesn't matter!" Harry argued. "He will still be suspicious, if he isn't already. Number I, you know how hard it was to control the first rebellion. If a second one comes with Saïx at the forefront, I don't think I'll be able to contain it!" Xemnas sighs. "Don't come here again unless it is of the utmost importance!" Xemnas cringed a little. There it was again… That sweet melodic sound if Harry's voice. Xemnas, if he could, despised the sound. He wanted to please Harry when he heard it, but something in him fought against it every time. It made it to where he could say:

"No," Xemnas replied. Harry gazed at Xemnas and gave a frustrated growl.

"How do you always do that?!" Harry yelled. "Is it just some impulse in you that tell you to _not_ do as you are told? Do you always have to be the one giving commands and not taking them?" Harry growled again went to the door. Xemnas rushed over to him and plucked him up quicker that he could protest and brought him over to the fireplace. He sat down in the armchair with a squirming Harry in his arms. "Let me go, you insufferable git!" That sweet melodic voice came out and Xemnas could only smile. His arms tightened around the other in an overpowering embrace.

"No," Xemnas replied, knowing how much it irritated the other. Harry always looked so cute when he was angry. Xemnas just couldn't control the urge to make the raven flustered or just ruffling his feathers. When the other began to struggle more and more, Xemnas reached up and pinched his cheeks and said, "Calm down, little bird. I just needed to speak with you. Now stop squirming and I'll stop pinching!" Harry glared up at the tan man and folded his arms with a huff. "There we go." Xemnas released his hold over Harry's cheeks only to wrap his arms around the teen's waist.

"You fucking asshole. I hate you. Go die, you fucking bastard," Harry spat as he leaned his head back against Xemnas's chest.

"Such a foul mouth. Perhaps I should wash it out with soap," Xemnas teased. Harry's glare sharpened.

"Shut up," Harry answered. "What the hell do you want?" Xemnas just smiled and leaned down, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you. I just told you. Were you not listening?" Xemnas asked cheekily. Harry elbowed him.

"You know what I meant!" Xemnas just sighed, not deterred by the fact that he was just elbowed in the ribs. In fact, he really didn't feel it.

"That brat is trying to find us," Xemnas informed. Harry's expression turned serious and he turned to Severus.

"Leave us. Take Replarry III with you," Harry ordered. Xemnas sighed as he heard the sweet voice again. He saw Snape smiled, a rarity even in the most humorous of times, and beckoned a teenager to come out of the shadows. The boy bounced over to Snape and smiled brightly. Harry turned to the replica of himself and continued. "Look unhappy for the rest of the class period and until we can switch again. Make it look like you are angry with Severus." Replarry III nodded and put on his most upset look. "Good job. Now go." Soon they were left alone.

"You know, I'm still amazed that you name those things. How many have you had?" Xemnas asked.

"Nineteen," Harry replied bluntly. "I _pray_ that there will not be a twentieth replica made." Xemnas smiled at Harry's use of words and chuckled deeply.

"You are something else," Xemnas chuckled. Harry squirmed when he felt the vibrations at his back. Xemnas's breath hit his ear and he felt his face heat up. Harry felt the change and wondered why it happened. He didn't blush intentionally, so why was his cheeks covered in a light dust of pink.

"So what were you going to say about the brat?" Harry asked, hanging his head to hide his blush. Xemnas didn't question his actions but did look at him curiously.

"Why do you call him a brat, little bird? You two are the same age after all," Xemnas asked. Harry felt his cheeks begin to burn at the mention of his nickname, but it did not last long. Harry didn't like to be compared to _that brat_.

"I call him a brat because he is a child at heart! He doesn't know anything about the true working of the world and he is always handed the things he needs! He is a _spoiled bloody brat!_" Harry hissed. Xemnas's eyes widened in shock. He could feel the tension rise in the room as Harry's apparent 'anger' was rising. He rubbed little circles on Harry's hips to calm him down, to try and sooth the beast in his little raven.

"Har-" Xemnas tried but the room grew dark many candles blew out and the temperature dropped drastically.

"Don't...DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Harry screeched and several jars busted as well as lamps. Xemnas held onto Harry tighter, shielding him from the debris.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry, Ahrxri," Xemnas said as he burrowed his head into Harry's neck. "I know the name infuriates you. I should have known better. But, these people here do not. They say your name and idolize this facade that they have created for you. It must be torture to hear that name everyday..." Xemnas tightened his grip almost painfully around Harry. "You must have been holding in that rage, my little bird," Xemnas whispered against Harry's neck. The change was almost instantaneous. All the tension left the other's body and the temperature raise, almost like breathing life back into the room.

"I have..." Harry whispered, suddenly feeling drained. He sank into his friend's embrace and gave a soft smile, a genuine smile. "Thank you..."

"For what?" the silver-haired man asked, breathing in Harry's scent. He didn't dare do more than that. He did not push the boundaries of their friendship.

"For being here." Harry replied then shifted around so that he straddled Xemnas's lap and curled up to his chest. Xemnas raised his head so that it could rest on the teen's head. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Harry piped up again. "So... What was it you wanted to tell me about that Sora brat again?" Xemnas growled at the mention of him.

"Sora has been trying to stop us for a while now, as we both know. However, he has grown increasingly persistent. He has thwarted us at Hallow Bastian(sp?), as well as Beast's castle. What's worse is that he has seen Roxas on one of his mission in the Twilight Town. Your recon team has found that Sora is desperately trying to find Roxas and speak to him. I don't know how he found out, but he knows that Roxas is his Nobody," Xemnas reported. Harry scoffed and wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck.

"You and I both know that such a thing is not true. They look nothing alike," Harry commented. "But, I will not deny the fact that Roxas did come from Sora's heart. Though, it is an undeniable fact, I have come to believe that Roxas has a heart of his own. Do you not think the same?" Xemnas made a noise of agreement.

"Not only I, but there have been other members who have noticed," the dark skinned man replied, letting his hands rest on Harry's back. Harry could feel the warmth of the touch. It sent a strange sensation though him as the warms seemed to travel up his spine. He tried to ignore it as best he could. Now was not the time to think about such things.

"We must tread lightly. If Roxas becomes too uncomfortable around us, he may feel the need to leave and seek out Sora. We must find some way to assure Roxas that he is his own person and not Sora's Nobody. With this he wouldn't feel the need to leave. If you find a way to do that it will help us tremendously. Also, I need you to send two people on missions now. If the boy is becoming stronger, I don't want to risk losing our dear members," Harry ordered, only this time there was no melodic tone signifying his use of his power. It was just him. Xemnas smiled. He knew that it was his way of asking, instead of commanding.

"You know..." Xemnas began, changing the subject. "We are eventually going to have to tell them all."

"Tell them what?" Harry wondered.

"We will have to tell them who the real Superior is," Xemnas said. He could feel Harry's scowl at the thought.

"I hope you do not mean anytime soon," Harry snapped.

"No. Only when you are ready," Xemnas murmured into Harry's hair. Harry let out a soft, content moan at the feel, his scowl melting away.

"Alright. I will tell them when I believe the time is right," Harry informed. "For now, I think that we should go. I'm sure Severus is waiting for us to return."

"No," Xemnas said and clung tighter.

"What do you mean 'no'? That wasn't even a command! Are you just that dead set on defying me?!" Harry asked and began to beat his fists against Xemnas's chest, halfheartedly. Xemnas chuckled deeply at the small little tantrum, the teen's fists only tickling him.

"No. I just wished to spend more time together. I have not seen you in a while," Xemnas informed.

"It hasn't even been a week, so don't give me that bullshit. We can't even feel the emotions needed to miss another," Harry shot back, giving Xemnas an angry glare. Xemnas laughed again, ruffling the raven's hair.

"Then that means you cannot be truly angry at me either. After all, we cannot feel those emotion either," Xemnas commented, smiling brightly. Harry went silent. He pried Xemnas's arms from around his waist. Confused by the sudden change, Xemnas released his hold and eyed the smaller carefully. "What is the matter?" Harry moved away from him and stood in front of the fire, just staring at it.

"I don't think that we feel absolutely nothing…" Harry whispered. Xemnas stared on at him, wondering what could have caused this sudden change. "I believe it is possible for Nobodies to feel something."

**/**

**SXH: There you have it guys! Here's another chapter of this strange story! Seriously, guys, why do you like it? Please TELL ME! I seriously have no clue! But, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be working on the next one. However, it may not be finished until after my Thanksgiving break. See you guys next time!**

_**Bye~!**_


End file.
